


运

by herrkraller



Category: S 最後の警官 | S: The Last Policeman (TV), コウノドリ｜Kōnodori（TV）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herrkraller/pseuds/herrkraller
Summary: OOC，人物凭印象写，文字没意义、没内涵。《S最后的警官》苏我伊织和《产科医鸿鸟》四宫春树的脑洞拉郎祭奠我4月延播无法观看的MIU404
Relationships: 蘇我伊織/四宮春樹
Kudos: 6





	运

01.

四宫春树是在海岸边捡到那个男人的。

虽说用“捡”来形容有些夸张，但与事实相差无几。他只不过是日常去海边吹风、顺便享受他的果酱面包而已，碰上一个伤口泡得发白、明显失去意识陷入昏厥的大男人实属飞来横祸。更何况，这个陌生人长相酷似他在东京的某位同期，四宫有些怀疑他的同期其实有个从未见过的同胞兄弟。  
  
太好了，那家伙不是孤儿了。他“开心”地想。  
  
四宫蹲在陌生男人身旁，确认了对方的心跳。伤口感染发炎、受寒、高烧，但生命体征还算平稳，死不了。  
  
啧，这小地方，果酱面包没东京的好吃也就算了，人的运气也比在东京差。  
  
生气归生气，可四宫是个医生，职业操守违背他的“个人意愿”在不合时宜的时候拉响警报。  
  
他又啧了声，四下观望没人后，艰难地把受伤的男人扛在背上，拖着走了。

好重。

02.

果然当初应该打急救电话，而不是把人带回家。四宫躺在老宅的榻榻米上，目光落在头顶的四方吊灯。

独自照顾一个冷漠的、生病的陌生男人可不是什么美差，更别提对方恢复意识后第一件事是擒住四宫的手腕扭到后背，对，就像刑侦剧里警察抓捕犯人用的手法。

很疼啊混蛋！

在解释了来龙去脉后，四宫不情愿地给那人迸裂的伤口重新上药。期间对方企图拒绝四宫自己来，被产科医生冷着声线大加斥责，“我最讨厌病人违抗我的话。”

酷似四宫同期的陌生男人沉默着，垂眼看四宫露出的一节手腕上显现的淤青。那是他的“杰作”。

四宫收好家庭药箱，随口问他名字。男人沉默以对。四宫啧了一声，就用“喂”来称呼，以示抗议。不知道名字、不清楚从哪里来，四宫觉得自己捡了个麻烦回来。所以说当初就应该打急救电话。

四宫侧躺过来考虑晚饭问题。

在这个小镇工作唯一的好处就是，他终于得空认真对待一日三餐。虽然一个人住时会嫌做饭麻烦，但眼下家里还有个康复中的病患，就算他不是个医生，常识也提醒他，果酱面包不是被认可的病号餐。

他思索良久后起身去征求病号的意见，果不其然又看到缠着绷带的男人在……姑且说是在做康复训练。

四宫已经放弃了，对对方不听医嘱的行为视而不见。

“晚饭要吃什么？”

无所谓。

哼。四宫发出一声冷笑。他几步走到正在做俯卧撑的男人身边，半跪下来迫近他。

男人训练的动作停了下来，脸上没什么表情，眼角下的痣也无法给这张脸增添几分活力，只会显得更厌世冷漠。他的目光直视前方。可四宫注意到对方肌肉紧绷，明显是已经做好了爆发前的最佳准备，只等余光捕捉到自己有个什么具有威胁性的动作，就会以最快的速度扑上来咬断自己的喉管。

像猎豹一样不留情面。

他咧开嘴嗤笑出声。

与サクラ相似的脸在此刻颇显违和。

男人瞬间卸下力站起身，相对位置的变换让四宫不得不抬头看他，扬起的嘴角落回到原点。庭院里风吹动树叶发出的声音有点响，吵到惊醒了四宫。他突然意识到初见这人时对方胸前的SAT代表着什么。四宫，不要和这个人有任何牵扯。他警告自己。

两个人一言不发，对视了片刻。

片刻过后，四宫撑着榻榻米站起身，依旧得抬眼看对方，可姿势比先前好受了许多。他开口：“你之前的衣服在壁橱的箱子里，等伤好了再走，”他顿了顿，“我最讨厌病人违抗我的话。”

不知姓名的陌生人的伤什么时候好呢？四宫不知道。他从衣兜里掏出罐自己最爱的牛乳递给对方，走出了和室。

男人举着牛乳看着，若有所思。

那个壁橱的推拉门静静关着。

03.

四宫没问他东京同期是不是真的有个同胞兄弟。鸿鸟樱来电话慰问时，四宫就赤西吾郎的研修医派遣问题好好地质问并数落了对方的先斩后奏。

这又不是我能决定的。鸿鸟在电话里那头很是委屈。

“这个等我去了东京再找你算账，”四宫威胁，“产科的人都还好着呢？还有新生儿科的？”

“大家都很好，我们很想你。”

“急诊那家伙呢？”

“下屋医生完全可以独当一面，她说自己已经超过你了。”

“啧，那家伙哪儿来的自信。”

你怎么样，四宫？鸿鸟问他。

“设备比不上东京，人倒是一个比一个倔。”四宫听到玄关有动静，看样子是那人锻炼回来了。他起身去拿了药箱，翻出一把防水胶布来。

“好在比东京轻松一点，不然我真的打算离职了。”

鸿鸟在那边笑起来，四宫还能一本正经地说笑就证明他过得还算不错。

正和鸿鸟讲着电话，与之相似的脸却突然出现在四宫对面。四宫垂下头，遮掩自己控制不住的嘴角。

“四宫，怎么了？”

“不，没事，”四宫迅速整理好表情，“我有点事，先挂了，サクラ。”说罢挂断了电话，留鸿鸟一人在东京一头雾水。能笑出来，就说明他在老家工作得挺适应吧，鸿鸟乐天地想。

鸿鸟想得没错，四宫在老家工作得是挺适应，但不代表没有麻烦——比如眼前这个。

“喂，”四宫叫到，“衣服脱了，等换好胶布后再去冲澡。”

刚跑步回来的男人整个上半身都被汗浸透了，原先的胶布皱皱巴巴的，四宫皱眉，静默了一会儿将舌尖的不满咽下。

“总该告诉我你姓什么吧，”他翻出手机，找出一张和鸿鸟的合影，递给对方看，“不然我叫你’サクラ’，和我同期一样？”

那是小松姐拿他手机照的，卷毛的鸿鸟笑得和煦，他在旁边冷着一张脸成鲜明对比。照片放大看，鸿鸟和眼前这个人真的挺像。

“苏我。”

很好——就算只是报了个姓氏。四宫心想。“四宫春树。”


End file.
